Between The Shadow and The Soul
by Apollymia
Summary: I love you as certain dark things are to be loved, in secret, between the shadow and the soul.


**A/N: This is the first story I've uploaded in a mega-epic long time. I'm only posting the prologue right now because I don't know how well it will go over. I absolutely despise the InuyashaXKagome or InuyashaXKikyou paring, so I've created my own character. If you enjoy this first little bit, post a review and let me know and I'll keep uploading. If not, this will be taken down. Have a good day, all. :3**

I had a lot of things going for me, as young as I was. At sixteen, I already had a full scholarship to the college I'd always dreamed of attending, as well as a trust fund from my parents that I could access when I was nineteen to pay for any expenses. I had two best friends, Namie and Hikaru, as well as an amazing boyfriend, Hoku, who was more like my soul mate than anything. I had top marks and had been told I was very attractive by the many suitors I attracted. My life was perfect. Well, almost perfect. Despite all these wonderful things, I was a freak. Around the time I hit puberty, I began to develop these bizarre powers. I was able to sense things. It was how I met Hoku. The moment I laid eyes on him, I felt this flood of warmth and love and I instantly ran to him and kissed him fiercely. It was like we were lovers meeting after a long time apart.

I tried to explain this to him, but he would just pat my head and tell me he loved me. The next set of oddities that struck me was, I would wake up in the middle of the night and my belongings would be floating in mid air, dropping the minute I sat up. I'm still learning to control this particle power, and it occasionally gets me into trouble. It's also getting harder and harder to hide my powers, since they seem to grow and mature as I do. Most recently, I've been seeing things happen right before they do, such as the car that ran a red light and almost hit me, to something less threatening, like the pop quiz I had in my third class that same day.

My greatest fear was that my powers would be exposed, and the perfect life I'd built for myself would be taken from me. This, as well as a very strange onset of depression, drove me to my breaking point. So I stand here now, writing my farewell note to my mother. Tears pouring down my face as I try to tell my mother, friends, and Hoku, that I cannot take keeping my secret anymore. The stress of exposure and the threat of my perfect life being gone were too much. I signed the note that was now wet with my tears and placed it on my pillow.

It was quick, almost painless. My skin was crimson with blood as I fell back on my bed. I'd cut a major vein. I wasn't fully passed out when my door slid open. My mother dropped the tray she'd been carrying and rushed to me. She was calling for my father, but the sounds were fading. The pressure on my arms was stopping some of the bleeding. She was saving me.

"N-no." I muttered, as the blackness took me.

When I opened my eyes again, I was in an ambulance. My mother was covered in blood and the paramedics were wrapping gauze around my wrists tightly. The pain was all I felt. I'd sliced two major veins and was soaked in my own blood. My mother was whispering for me to hang on and that she loved me. When I woke up again, my left arm had stitches and my right arm was being stitched. Hoku was with my parents, consoling them. My father was tightly holding my bloodied bed sheets and the serrated knife I'd used. He passed it off to the doctor attending me as I blacked out again.

When I awoke again, the sun had just begun to peak out from behind the mountains. My mother was holding my hand, her head resting on my stomach. She was still covered in blood, she hadn't left my side. My arms were wrapped tightly in gauze and my hands were handcuffed to the bed poles. Hoku was asleep in a chair across the room and my father was staring at me, tears in his eyes.

"I read your note, Kaori. You should have come to me."

He refused to finish what he was saying as my mother sat up. She didn't ask why I did it, she didn't really care. She held me close and whispered the lullaby she sang to me when I was small. Namie and Hikaru came in several hours later to check up on me. Everyone was crying and grateful my mother had found me in time. I was put on suicide watch for a week in the hospital, and then cleared to go home. When I finally returned to school, I had to see a counselor once a day and be walked to class by a teacher. But I didn't mind, all my depressing thoughts had mostly stopped, and I was finally starting to be happy again.

One day, while walking with Hoku, Namie, and Hikaru to our lunch period, I felt as if something had punched me hard, knocking all the wind out of me. It felt like time had slowed down as I fell to the ground, the voices of my friends echoing in my ears as the world went black.


End file.
